Time Out
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Ever wonder how Ed gets out of getting his butt chewed out by the Bastard?


Spoot: Well, lets shoot from the hip.

Ed: lets what?

Spoot: Never heard that?

Ed: No...

Time Out

"Let me be honest with you." Mustang began. He was sitting at his desk glaring at 3 people. Ed, Al, and Riza. Hawkeye nodded him to further speak. Mustang sighed and leaned back. "That was a disaster." He said, in reference to a mission the three got back from only moments ago. "A complete lack of discipline, direction, coordination ..not to mention the lack of skill on your part." He said, pointing at Ed, making the boy jump a bit. "ME! What about her!" The boy yelled, pointing at the gun totter. "She's the one who stopped shooting!" Riza looked forward, at the Colonel. "I was out of ammo, Sir." She said flatly. "Like that's an excuse! you can throw right!" Ed snapped. Riza took this as an opportunity. She tossed her gun at him, landing the hit on his head. He didn't flinch. Years of getting wrenches tossed at him. "You throw like a girl!" He yelled.

Riza's eyes popped open. "Sir! are you just gunna let him talk to me like that!" She hollered. Mustang leaned forward and propped his head on his folded hands, resting his elbows on the desk. "He's not wrong. I've seen you toss grenades." He said. The corner of his mouth raising in a half grin. She twitched, but did nothing. Though her temper was about to boil over. Mustang then turned to Al, who was all together, calm and collected. This was his first time before the chopping block, as it were. "And you...explaine to me why you stopped while in pursuit?" Mustang asked. Ed answered for his brother with one word: "Cat..." Al looked shamed. He lowered his head. Ed wasn't wrong.

Mustang's eye twitched. "y-you're joking. Tell me you're joking." His voice a growl. Al shook his head. "He was all alone...and it was cold out..." Mustang sighed. Damn that kid and his tender heart. He couldn't be shamed for it. That would be wrong. Like kicking a puppy, you just don't do it. "I'm sorry..." Al said, with a light sob. "He's playing you Colonel! You know that, right!" Ed snapped. Mustang looked over at him. "Brother! How could you!" Al snapped, looking over at him as well. "Oh please Al! I know you! You're trying to get out of getting an ass chewing! Won't work!" Ed snapped. Al clenched his metal fists. "That's enough Brother...that hurt!" He said in a shaky voice. "Al...don't make me get the can opener!" Ed warned.

Al took the first swing.

Ed ducked and did a famed flip, landing on Al's back. From there the two began to wrestle. "Sir, this was one of the problems..." Riza said. "The boys have been like this all day, poking at each other. distracting is it not." Mustang nodded, paying more attention to the battle that went on in front of him. The two were rolling around in a cloud of dust. Every now and then, a fist, leg, or head could be made of it. They were yelling and grunting as they fought. "Sir? are you listening to me...see, this is what I mean!" Riza snapped. Before the fight got to bad, she reached in the cloud and grabbed Ed by his ear, and Al by the ribbon on top of his helmet. "Ok! OK! We give!" Ed cried out. She let the boys go. "Serves you right Brother!" Al said, putting his hands on his hips. "Hey, I did just get my ear ripped off here!" Ed snapped, also placing hands on his hips.

"I think what you boys need, is a break from one another." Mustang chimed in. The two looked over at him with shock slapped on their faces. "What do you mean, break?" Ed hollered. "Like I said, a break from one another. Ed, pick a corner." Mustang said. The boy's mouth dropped open. "YOU'RE PUTTING US IN 'TIME OUT!' YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Mustang just shook his head, then reached in his desk, pulling out a box of ammo, and tossing it to the Hawk. She caught the box with one-handed swiftness, and began to load her gun. "Fullmetal, Alphonse, pick some corners, away from one another, and face them." He said, watching his woman do what she did best.

"Unbelievable!" Ed grumbled. He shifted his weight, leaning on the wall. "This is all your fault!" He would have continued, but he heard the click of a gun being cocked. He stiffened up. "I'm not the one with the short temper!" Al snapped. "SHADDAP!" Ed screamed, turning around. Riza was tapping her hand gun on her hip. Ed quickly turned back around, facing the corner. "I think, separate rooms would be better." She said Al turned his head to the side, looking at her. "We'll be good." He said. "Speak for yourself Al." Ed snapped. "you think I would speak for you! I don't even know your language!" Al shouted, now turning around. He watched Riza pull her gun up, and take aim.

"Go ahead! I dare you!" Al snapped, placing a hand on his chest. "I'm a ghost!" He then pulled his head off. "BOO!" He snapped. Riza had never seen this. Assuming Al was a large child in a suit of armor. She squealed, her skin crawling and her hair standing on end. She dropped the gun and made a dash for the door. Tearing ass down the hall. Ed turned around. "Nice one Al." He said, approaching his brother. Al placed his head back where it belonged. "Yeah, this was possible the best plan you ever had!" he said with a giggle. "I told you I knew how to get out of an ass chewing." Ed said, putting a metal fist to his brothers metal chest, making a clang noise. "We need to do this more often." Al said. "This was fun!"

Spoot: I just got attacked by a roach!

Ed: I killed it!


End file.
